Buried
Twelve of July (12.7) It was ordinary day me and my friends gone camping, but it wasn't normal camping. I'm scared to this day Day 1. "Where should we camp?" said Jacob with excitement. "We can camp there." Andrew points at location with river near it. So we set up the tents and set up campfire for the night, everything was normal to it's day. 2 hours later "It's getting darker should we go to sleep already?" said Kate with tired eyes "Yeah that's best idea for now." said Ben "Next day we should go explore the woods, does anyone else agree?" said Andrew "Yeah we should explore next day" said Jacob Vivian didn't respond we thought she didn't want to talk or just wanted to go to bed already. So we gone to bed. Day 2. Morning I and and half of my friends woke up, other friends were still sleeping so we didn't want to wake them up but after shortly they woke up. Other friends woke up shortly after we're eating breakfast so they joined to breakfast too. After breakfast we gone to explore and this is where it gets weirder. We packed our backpack with drinks and food and we agreed to atleast explore for half of the day. We explored nice things and some boring places but this is what I won't forget about. "Hey what's that over there?" said Kate "What are you looking at Kate?" said Andrew "There's some weird cave shall we explore it?" said Kate "I don't know I'm kind of scared of dark, and I'm pretty sure we're gonna get lost." said Jacob "Don't be scared Jacob we're here with you, and don't worry we're not going to get lost." said Vivian "Okay let's go explore the cave." said Andrew Andrew was like the leader of us he always commanded what to do and he choosed where to go. So we proceed to go to the cave and it was really long cave. We took our flashlights and gone deeper into the hole, the cave looked normal expect we got lost. 1 hour later "I told you it was bad idea!" said Jacob with scared tone "We're not gonna get out of here!" "Relax Jacob it's gonna be fine!" said Andrew "I don't know andrew the walls is getting closer to us are you sure we're going the right way?" said Kate "Hmm I see a light!" said Ben "Where?" said Andrew Ben points at nothing but he was sure there was some sort of light "Ben there's nothing there! Stop joking!" said Andrew angrily "But I'm sure there was light!" "GUYS! Stop arguing we need to get out of here" said Jacob "Yeah you're right" 1 more hour later "Finally we're out of here" said Andrew "I was scared we're not going to get out of here" said Jacob So we got out of the cave and proceed to go back to our camp but Vivian wasn't near us. While were walking Ben notices that Vivian wasn't here! "Eh guys!" "What is it Ben?" "Vivian isn't here!" While Ben said that everyone stopped looked back and Vivian wasn't there for real! 1 more hour later me and my friends were back at the cave but the cave didn't had entrance. "Where's the entrance?" said Kate scared "I swear there was a entrance!" said Jacob "Are you sure Vivian wasn't somewhere else Ben?" said Andrew "I swear we forgot her" said Ben "Well we can't do anything about her, we have to look for her the next day! It's getting darker and we can't do anything right now." said Andrew "We have to go back to the camp now!" said Andrew So me and my friends walked off to the camp Back at the camp. Night "I can't believe we left Vivian there!" said Kate "We couldn't do anything!.. We have to look after Vivian tomorrow, it was getting darker, she'll be fine I promise" Day 3. morning We thrown breakfast from our heads and gone straight to looking for Vivian. 2 Hours later We gave up Vivian was nowhere, We were hungry so we gone back to camp get breakfast. We cried a little for her loss thinking about she might be dead by now. And that was correct. We couldn't even call police because we didn't have wifi to call for. We agreed to go for a camp with no wifis, we call it Old School Camping. So we got over it and gone explore again but avoid getting to that cave again 3 more hours later We gone back to our camp and have lunch but again 1 of our friends was missing Now it was Ben We were looking for him but nowhere to be found, we were thinking this might be a joke on us or this place is definitely haunted. Day 3. Morning We began to panic and think what happend to them, was this really joke on us? "We'll need to get out of here sooner or later or we'll get lost in this woods and who knows what will happen to us?" said Jacob with panic "We can't get out of here now we have 2 days to go, we promised our parents!" said Andrew "But..." "No buts! we have promise to keep and we'll keep it" "Jacob is right we should get out of here sooner or later" said Kate "We have promise to keep and we'll keep it!" But why would Andrew do that We explored once more to find Andrew but nowhere to be found as again So we got that over our heads again and explored little bit. So we got back. We had lunch and dinner and we gone to bed Day ???. midnight I heard some weird noises out there sounded like screaming, I decided to peek out what's happening and I couldn't believe my eyes. There we're buried bodies with graves decapitated heads on top. Ben, Andrew, Vivian, Kate. I nearly puked and I was scared and I heard whisper "STAY WITH ME!" I freaked out and I yelled "WHO WAS THAT!" "IT'S ME YOUR FRIEND!" "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FRIENDS!" I got no respond. I got my things and I ran out of the woods There was this black smoke coming out of the forest, the forest was burning and it burned fast 1 hour and 30 minutes I was scared and back in my house I locked myself in my room and my parents weren't home so I decided to call police but phone wasn't working. It instead said "DON'T CALL!" I threw the phone away and I was scared to sleep Day 4 I was scared in my room. Last thing I heard was "How could you do this to us?" Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Journal